A Nin Called Sore
by ZellaVampireQueen
Summary: A/U Betrayed by her clan, demon and BF Itachi, Hikari flees to Orochimaru and start a chain reaction with Sasuke, The Konoha Nin and Akatsuki, that could lead to the defeat of the Demon Realm. age changes, some OOC pt1 "The Jinchuuriki Chronicles" ORO/OC


ALRIGHT, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION ON THE SITE! I'M SO EXCITED!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. just the plot.

chapter one

"START UP THE FURNACE! AND GET THE FIRE PIT UP TO THIRTY FEET HIGH!! I WANT TO SEE THIS CREATURE AS A PILE OF ASH!!!!!" The man shouted out instructions to the sages who slaved on the complicated machine. They cranked the levers and gears, stoking the fire until the heat burned them from ten feet away. They toiled and worked until sweat ran down their faces. But they did not complain. It was all to destroy the MISTAKE.

With all the commotion to prepare the machine, nobody paid mind to the shrieks of terror in the background. Up above them was a platform hanging diagonally, directly over the pit. Two fowl jinchurriki hovered beside it, their wings keeping them elevated. Continuously muttering in unknown tongues, they placed their hands together, eyes void of any emotion, clouded over as if hypnotized. Andthe figure beneath their outstretched arms was a small girl of about six, struggling violently against the chakra bonds that held her to the table. Her eyes constantly faded from blue to red, and the marking on her neck seemed to glow with energy. She cried out hysterically, emitting a sound between a shriek and a roar. But she was ignored completely. Overhead several beams of metal stuck out from the buildings skylight, where you could see the lightning storm overhead.

"ARE WE READY?!?!" yelled a tall dark man at the avians chanting over the girl. They both nodded visibly. The leader grinned cruelly and pointed to a woman across the room.

"PREPARE TO DROP THE SPAWN IN!!!!!!" he turned up to the avians and beckoned them to finish. With that the jinchurriki each placed a hand on one of her cheeks and let purple chakra flow from their hands. The girl roared inhumanly her fingernails extending to razor like claws, canines extending her hair flowing from blonde to deep purple, floating as if in water, and her whites inked to black her pupils glowing red. Crimson light shone from beneath the avians hands and propelled them away with a shockwave of energy. Her face burned andmarkings formed where the hands once were. She thrashed about her bonds roaring in agony, wondering to kami why they chose her for this.

"LET IT GO!" the leader commanded and her chakra bonds dispersed, releasing her screaming into the pit. Shrieks of rage and pain emitted the flames which skyrocketed through the skylight. The workers on the top flipped every switch on the wall and the poles collected the lightning sending it into the pit. There was a great roar, the shadow of the monster rising in the flames and disintegrated as the horrific cry ended with a whimper. The flames imploded violently and then silence. Everyone present was still, and gazed at the empty pit. The man laughed out loud maniacally and everyone cheered.  
"The abonination is DEAD!!" they all rejoiced and roared in jubilation. The leader cried out again. "NOW! WE CAN CONTINUE OUR CONQUEST TO-" A long drawn out howl erupted through the building. The leader turned to face the source and gasped in terror.  
A great feline-esque shape grew from the pit towering over them, black and red eyes radiating the deepest hatred and distain. Ten tails flailing about smashing the room to pieces. Her mouth opened in a sneer and spoke.  
"YOU DARE TRY TO DESTROY ME!!! SHE SNARLED, TORA!!! THE MOST POWERFULL OF THE RELEASED BIJOUS!!!" She turned to the man who had directed her attempted murder. Grinning as best as a tiger can.  
"YOU VE STEPPED OVER THE LINE AKUMA! _TATSU_ IS NOT PLEASED!" She shrunk down to half her gargantuan size and assumed a womanly humanoid shape. He wishes me to kill you for your insolence. her grin grew wider as Akuma cowered into a wall. "I do not wish to defy my father, but my host worries for your newest experiment." She grabbed his throat and let her claws dig into his elderly skin.  
"...And you are going to _give_ him to me." she threatened. Just then she felt a poke on her side. She groaned.

"Stop it."someone poked her again. She looked over to see her brother koryu smiling.  
cmon big sis. He poked her harder.

"Wake up!" Hikari opened her saphireeyes to see her brother smiling above her. She smiled sweetly and yawned. "cumon sis!" he urged. Hikari sighed wiping the sweat from her brow. "Dad's making us dango for b-oh." he frowned at her, knowing what was wrong. "Was it that flashback dream you keep getting?" Hikari nodded but smiled again.  
"I'll be fine you go ahead."

"okay!" and the boy scampered off. Hikari got up and walked to her mirror. Though she was doing nothing of the sort, her reflection grinned back.

"Morning bitch." her reflection joked. Hikari smirked.

"Same to you, slut." she twisted her expression to one of concern. "Why do you keep showing me that night?"

"Dunno. I just like watching myself kick ass."

"Well can you stop? I'm starting to get edgy. Full moons in three days, I don't need to get rialed up this soon. You know what happens." Tora laughed.

"Don't worry Hikari. You know I wouldn't take you away from here on purpose. Specially when that BOY is watching out for you." she teased.

"I don t need him to. You know that."

"But you LET him." Tora said in a sing song voice.

"That's cause I cant let people know what I am, bakamono!"

"Touche." chuckled the demon. "So do you like him?"

"Hatake!?" Hikari exclaimed nervously.

"Yeah; that ANBU boy, do you like him?" Hikari turned a shade of green, her reflection sniggered.

"Kami-sama, no! Eew!" she scoffed. "It's not like he notices me, anyhow. I only came back here to visit Koryu and Jiriya last week.

"That's bull shit and you know it, Hikari." Tora retaliated. "You get into trouble every day andsomehow he ends up at the right time to save your ass? I don't think so. He's practically stalking you."

"You really think he is?" she felt sick. She did NOT like him at all. He never showed his face and it freaked her out.

"Well hes watching you right now."

"What?!" she looked out the window. She saw nobody.

"Use your eyes." Tora advised. Hikari activated her demon eye and her vision zoomed in on a green chakraflow hiding behind the next building over. She gasped andturned away, blushing.

"He's kinda cute, Hikari."

"You cant even see his face! Plus, im only eleven tora! hes flipping sixteen!" she pouted. "Just cause your thousands of years old-"

"-Which means with me inside you, you can give birth already. I'm not getting any younger Hikari. Your lucky I'm waiting for the sake of your dignity."

"Well i'm not just gonna mate with anyone!"

"Well then," tora rolled her eyes. "Who do YOU like?" Hikari pondered for a moment. She admited she did like someone.  
"What do you think of Uchiha?" asked Hikari.  
"Itachi? Hmmmmnot my type." tora said with a small scrunch of her nose. "But I've noticed that Sarutobiseems to follow us around a bit too." she puuured with every word she spoke. "I'd like to run my claws down_ his_ back."

"what?" Hikari practically shrieked in disbelife. "Seriously tora! He's a sadist!"

"That's why." Tora smirked.

"OH! KAMI TORAH! Keep your perverted fantasies to yourself." She shuddered and walked away from the mirror. "Save some dango for me!!!" she called as she left the room.

kakashi-itachi-kakashi-itachi

"Psst. Kakashi!" Kakashiturned around and groaned as Itachicrouched behind him.

"Go away! I'm busy!" Kakashi shooed. But Itachi only camecloser and looked over Kakashi's shoulder. He was watching the new girl. He laughed softly.

"heh. kakashi you've stooped to a new level." but he joined anyways. At first glance he thought she was alone. But when he activated his sharinganto get a better look, he noticed her lips were moving. He smirked. She must have been talking to someone.  
"Wanna know what she's saying?" he asked. Kakashi snorted.  
"You use every chance you get to show off that stupid bloodline limit of yours." Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine tell me." Itachi began copying the movements of her lips.  
"What do you think of Uchiha?" his heart skipped a beat. She was talking about him! Kakashi looked at him expectantly. "What? Seriously tora! Hes a sadist!" Itachi paled as Kakashi held in a burst of laughter and sniggered. Itachi glared.  
"Well you are, Itachi." Itachi flipped him off and went back to translating.  
"OH! KAMI TORA! Keep your perverted fantasies to yourself." Kakashi was outright laughing now. Itachi had had enough. Blushing ashamedly, he sat on the roof of the house. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.  
"And you were so sure she was going to bear your children someday."

"Shut up!" Itachi sneered. "It's not like she's ever gonna date you either."

"Will to!" said Kakashiconfidently. "Sensei taught me EVERYTHING there is to know about girls. Notice how she keeps getting into scraps, right when I'mthere to save her." he said haughtily. "that's a sure sign of infatuation."

"That's cause you STALK her you ass hole. You re ALWAYS there to save her."kakashi scowled and stood up.

"...whatever." he began to walk away. Itachi spoke up.

"Aren't you going to stay?"

"If you haven't noticed already she left the room." Itachi looked over.

"oh."

itachi-hikari-itachi-hikari

Itachi had been patrolling the village for a while now it was almost time to go home for the day. His mother had just given birth to a son, and it was his duty to watch him in the evenings. He had to admit although he wasn't fond of infants, little Sasuke was very close to his heart. It made him think of his own future. He may only be sixteen, but he would soon have to search for a wife. A good strong woman to bear him an heir to the uchiha clan. He instantly thought of the new girl. Her name was Hikari. Right? He was pretty sure. He admitted she was young but she already had the body of a woman. A beautiful woman at that. But he d never get her. He d never even met her and already she despised him. It was a bit unfair. He stared at his feet as he walked home. Grumbling to himself he turned the last corner.

"Ouch!" Itachi found himself on the ground. He looked up and saw Hikari shaking off her fall. Grimacing, she rubbed her forehead and looked up at him. "oh! Hi Itachi." she smiled at him. "Heading home?" Itachi blushed ashamedly, and got up with her.

"um, hi." his face heated up. "Sorry." and he began to turn away. But feeling a hand on his shoulders he stopped, and turned to her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he grumbled.

"oh." hikari giggled girlishly.

'your hopeless, hikari. i've never seen you act like this.' tora teased.

'Screw off, skank.'

'Slut!'

'Whore!'

'Itachi's bitch!' Hikari blushed furriously.

Itachi turned his eyes away angrily. Why was she toying with him? He knew she didn t like him. "Did I do something?"

"Hn." Itachi grunted at her question and walked away. Hikari watched him as he left, hurt andconfused. Was it something she did? She had hoped to spend some time with him. She thought he'd figured out she liked him,what with the hints she'd tried to give him. She thought he'd seen. Perhaps not. If she would ever tell him how she felt now was as good a time as ever.

"Itachi!" she called out to him. He just kept walking.  
keep trying Hikarisheran until she was right behind him. what would she say? so she belted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I WANNA BARE YOUR CHILDREN!" Itachi stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes wide open he turned to face her.

'did she just say-'

"Huh?!" Hikari blushed red and stammered. Perhaps that was a step too far.

'Fuck Hikari. And I thought I was sex hungry.' Tora mused. 'Discreet Hikari. Think discreet.'

"Um w-would you maybe go out with me?" Itachi looked at her in confusion.

"ButI thought you didn't like me." hikari raised an eyebrow.

"I never said that." Itachi was really confused now.

"ButI heard you talking to someone about me it sounded like-"Hikari cut him off.

"Itachi?" she giggled. "Were you spying on me with Kakashi?" Itachi felt his face heat up with embarrassment .

"Kinda." Hikari smiled appreciatively.

"So is that a yes?"

Itachi wanted to say yes. He _realy_ did. But, the age difference; had she even hit puberty yet?

"Yes I have." Hikaris eyes widened as she clamped a hand over he mouth. Itachi gazed at her, astonished.

"Did you just..." Hikari nodded. "But how?" Hikari quickly came up with a lie.

"I have a bloodline limit." she made up as she went. "Part of it is that I can read the minds of the people closest to me." Itachi looked impressed.

"Nice." he tried his best appologetic look. "Um jeeze. I'd love too Hikari," Oh, Kami did he want too! "But aren't you a bit young?" Hikari looked hurt. "N-not that you look too young." he stammered. Hikari's face softened at that. "It would be different if we were both in our twenties or older but we could get in trouble."

"I don't care Itachi. You're really the only person here I really like besides Jiriya and my brother." she moved closer, letting some of Tora's personality merge with her own. She needed the confidence. Itachi backed away a bit. Hikari raised an eyebrow. Itachi suddenly smiled.

"I haven t even said yes and your going for a kiss?" Hikari's eyes widened as she looked up at him pouting with a finger to her lips.

"Just a small one?" she pleaded. Itachi immediately felt something in his pants he knew he shouldn't.

'Dammit she's just an eleven year old!' he thought as he looked her over. 'An extremely...sexy...seductive eleven year old.' his thoughts trailed off. Hikari pouted harder.

"Itachi, are you eve-mnnnhh!" her lips were met with a kiss. Hikari let herself go and leaned into it. It was so soft and gentle; absolute heaven. After a few short moments Itachi pulled back, smiling.

"I'm busy for the next few days but I'm free Saturday night. How bout it?"

"Sure! where do I meet you?" Itachipointed to the hill across the way from his house.

"At the top of that hill. Midnight." He kissed her on the forehead and continued on. Leaving Hikari in a lovestruck stupor. Slowly she regained her senses and turned towards home smiling to herself. Immediately she went to her calender to mark the day when she stopped in her tracks. As she gazed at the calendar her eyes widened in horror.

Saturday night was the full moon.

so what'd you think? flames are WLCOMED as they light me afire with creative plot bunnies! I'M A REVIEW WHORE!


End file.
